


Where is JD?

by Nellie2018



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt JD, Hurt Nathan, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Team 7 have a tip off about a gun-running operation trading out of a long-abandoned warehouse.   Unfortunately the warehouse is not as abandoned as it first appears and JD attracts unwanted attention.   It's a race against time for the team to rescue their young team-member.





	Where is JD?

They pulled up outside the dilapidated building and got out of the cars.  
JD shivered and Buck nudged him.  
“What’s up kid?”  
“I dunno. I just got a real bad feeling.”  
Buck looked up at the building.  
“I guess this place is kinda creepy. Looks like it’s not been occupied for years.”  
“An old building like this always has a history,” commented Ezra checking his gun.  
Chris returned from his quick scout around the outside with Vin.  
“Ok. The information we have is that the gun dealers are using the first floor for storage. There’s no sign of life but I’d like us to go in carefully just in case there’s something we’ve missed.”  
They all moved into the main entrance and climbed to the first floor but found the place empty. After a good examination of the first floor they gathered together but had nothing to report.

Vin studied the scuff marks on the floor.  
“Look’s like there were packing crates here not too long ago but everything is gone.”  
“Damn. They must have cleared out. It looks like a bust guys but let’s have a quick scout round to see if we’ve missed anything.” said Chris looking around him.  
Suddenly they were plunged into darkness, an absolute blackness that no light showed through.  
Chris cursed, disorientated and stumbled into one of his team-mates.  
He took a deep breath as hands clutched at him to steady him.  
“Easy,” soothed Josiah’s voice close to his ear.  
“Everyone just stay where you are a second.” he ordered and heard grunts of agreement.  
“Shit, shit shit,” cursed Vin from nearby and Chris realised that the sharpshooter’s claustrophobia was going to cause a problem.  
Before he could say anything he sensed movement near him and a yelp from the youngest member of the team. The yelp turned into a full blooded cry and the team reacted instinctively. Rushing towards JD’s voice, they tripped and stumbled into each other until, as suddenly as they went off, the lights came back on. They stopped for a moment and took in the scene. JD was kneeling over clutching his shoulder where a steady stream of blood dripped through his fingers. A movement caught Vin’s eye and he saw a dark shape disappear through a doorway at the end of the warehouse.  
“There!” he shouted and began to run, pulling out his gun as he did.  
Nathan nodded at Chris. “I’ll look after him,” he said and Chris took off after the rest of the team.

“Let me look JD,” said the dark medic, gently raising the young man’s upper body.  
JD groaned at the sharp pain and cursed quietly as Nathan examined the wound. He found a slash wound about 6 inches long.  
“It’s not too deep,” he muttered “but it’s probably gonna need stitches.”  
JD nodded “It happened so quick. I felt someone close and then the knife cut me. Who the hell was it Nate?”  
“No idea. I couldn‘t see a thing” sighed the dark medic placing a pad against the bleeding wound. “How are you doing?” he asked, looking intently at the pale face of his young compatriot.  
JD winced at the pain in his shoulder but nodded his head.  
“It’s not too bad.” but he grimaced as Nathan pressed heavily on the wound trying to stem the blood flow.  
Suddenly the lights went out again and the warehouse was plunged into darkness once more.  
JD felt a movement and heard Nathan grunt before a hand snaked around his own neck and pulled him back. He had time to yell out before a heavy blow knocked him senseless.

Buck turned as he spotted Vin and Chris coming towards him.  
“This place is like a maze. Anything?” he called.  
Chris shook his head and cursed sharply. “We lost him. This place is too big to search on our own.”  
“I suggest we return to our team-mates and request some more personnel.” said Ezra coming up behind them, in tow with Josiah.  
Chris agreed and led the team towards the first floor. When they arrived they found the place once again in darkness.  
“Everyone fan out and try and find the light switch,” ordered Chris.  
It was Ezra who found it and turned it on. They turned and saw the body of Nathan slumped in the middle of the floor, a pool of blood under his head.  
“Where the hell’s JD?” cried Buck in desperation.  
JD was nowhere to be seen.  
Josiah quickly knelt by Nathan’s side and found the black medic to be unconscious.  
“Looks like a blow to the head from behind. He’s bleeding pretty badly.”  
Chris stood up cursing and looked around him.  
“Get him to the hospital Josiah and take Ezra with you to keep a look-out. The rest of us will search this place from top to bottom. He can’t have got far.” He looked over at Vin who was on his heels looking closely at something.  
“What is it Vin?”  
Vin looked up. “Blood. It’s leaving a trail.”  
Buck cursed loudly.  
Chris looked back at Josiah and Ezra. “You two be careful getting him out. I don’t know what’s going on but we’ll find JD even if we have to rip this place apart.”  
br /> JD regained consciousness to find himself tied to a low table. He tried to move his arms and legs but found himself restrained by heavy leather buckles at his wrists and ankles. Desperately he looked around him, his chest heaving in panic. The table he was on was illuminated by a single light bulb suspended above it but the rest of the room was cloaked in deep shadow. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his breathing to slow, trying to calm the terror he now felt. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious or how far he had been taken. He wondered if his team-mates knew he was even missing. What had happened to Nathan? Suddenly he became aware of another persons presence in the shadows and he opened his eyes and lifted his head.  
“Who’s there?” he called desperately as he struggled against the restraints. “Let me go. What do you want with me?” he demanded.  
He heard a low chuckle and then a man stepped forward into the bright light.  
He was tall, well built, dressed in a dark boiler suit and holding a night vision set of goggles in his hand. JD didn’t recognise him.  
“We’re going to have some fun.” he said with a grin. “Though, I think that the fun will be more on my side than yours. What’s your name Son?”  
JD felt the fear rise into his throat.  
“Let me go you creep. My friends will be looking for me.”  
He watched as the man shook his head with a smile.  
“Nobody will find you Son. I killed your negro friend and the rest of them will search this place from top to bottom and still not find us. Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time to get better acquainted.”  
JD’s stomach dropped as he heard that Nathan had been killed.  
“I’m gonna kill you, you bastard.” he screamed.  
The man merely shook his head and laughed.  
“I’ve done this before. No one has yet escaped until I let them. Now, I’m going to tell you what is going to happen. I take great pleasure in seeing how long a person can endure pain. I have tried it out on several subjects and the best I’ve managed to prolong is just under 7 days.”  
JD struggled but only caused himself to hiss as the bonds cut into his skin.  
“I’ll start slowly, perhaps just take a knife and slice into your skin. Maybe after a while I’ll cut off something, or break your fingers one by one.”  
JD screamed out “I won’t let you do anything you sick bastard.” and struggled but knew that he couldn’t get free. “My friends are coming. And when they do, they’ll take you apart piece by piece.”  
He heard the low chuckle again.  
“I think you’re going to be a fighter. Maybe you’ll beat the record.” He stood back and critically examined JD.  
“Now, let’s get those clothes off you so that I can see your blood flow.”  
He pulled out a knife and cut JD’s shirt off and ripped it up the seams of his jeans. JD struggled but couldn’t do anything to protect himself. He screamed again as he felt the last of his outer clothing being peeled away from his body. He was left with only his undershorts on and he began to shake as the cold air seeped into his exposed body.  
The man stood back and critically appraised his victim.  
“Such a beauty. It’s nice to see someone who looks after his body.”  
JD squirmed. “I’m an ATF Agent. If you kill me, they’ll hunt you down.”  
The man laughed again. “I’ve already killed one. Another won’t make a difference. Now, I won‘t be a minute and then we can begin the game.”  
JD watched as the man walked into the shadows. He screamed out in rage and helplessness not knowing that his team-mates were on his trail.

Vin closely tracked the trail of blood droplets until they turned a corner. Suddenly the trail ended and he looked up confused.  
Chris and the others were following him and looked at him with a question.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“This is where the trail ends.” said Vin simply, looking at the plain brick wall in front of them.  
“I don’t understand,” said Buck coming up to the wall. “Where could he go from here?”  
Chris moved up to the wall and critically examined it with his fingers.  
“There’s no way they could have gone through a solid brick wall. Scout round boys, there must be a secret exit somewhere near.”  
Vin cocked his ear.  
“Shush” he motioned as he thought he heard something. Chris and Buck immediately listened. They heard a muffled scream.  
“JD,” whispered Vin. “We must be close.”  
Each man began to search the room, knowing that their team-mate was near. They heard another scream and increased their efforts. Buck found the concealed trap door and shouted in triumph. “Here.” He pulled up the door which revealed a flight of steps. Pulling out their guns, the three agents quickly made their way down into the dark stairwell.  
They heard the sound of a chainsaw.

JD screamed as the man came back into the light holding a small chainsaw. He once again struggled, feeling the slickness of blood at this wrists and ankles. The man watched his struggles and grinned.  
“You’re damaging your pretty ankles Son. I know how to cure that problem. I’ll just take off your foot with this chainsaw.”  
JD screamed as the man turned the chainsaw on and brought it forward. There was no way he was going to escape,this sicko was going to take his foot and there was nothing he could do about it.  
“No, please, don’t do it.” he pleaded, terrified as he watched the man bring the buzzing saw down to his ankle.  
“Shush Son. The pain will be exquisite. I have done this before remember.”

JD didn’t know what happened next. There was a rush of something from the right and the psychopath was thrown to the side.  
Chris, Buck and Vin had run into the room, drawn by the sound of JD’s terrified screams and it had been Chris who had reacted the quickest. He had thrown himself at the man with the chainsaw as he was in the act of lowering it to JD’s leg. His momentum caused both men to stagger to the side and Chris twisted as he fell, trying to get the chainsaw away from the other man’s grasp. He gasped at the teeth ripped at his shirt sleeve and bit into his flesh but he held on with determination, ignoring the sharp pain. Watching the struggle, Vin and Buck could do nothing to help.  
Chris managed to twist and that action caused the chainsaw to buck up. It bit deeply into the throat of the psychopath and blood spewed out in a fountain from a severed artery. Chris staggered and dropped to the floor as the dying man fell forward onto JD’s body.  
JD had watched the struggle and all he saw was the contorted face of his attacker, his slashed throat pumping copious blood, falling towards him and he screamed in horror as the blood covered his face. He continued screaming as Buck and Vin pulled the body from him.  
“It’s ok JD. We’re here now.” cried Buck, his horror at what he had just witnessed being over-ridden by his need to comfort his traumatised friend. He quickly unbuckled JD’s hands as Vin unbuckled his feet and drew the still screaming young man into his arms. He ignored the blood that now coated both of them and he held onto to JD, reassuring him until the screams faded into deep convulsive sobs.  
Vin left Buck to tend to JD and went to aid Chris.  
“You ok?” he said, worriedly looking at Chris’s torn arm.  
“Is JD ok?” ground out Chris, his arm beginning to burn as the adrenaline left his body.  
“He will be. Buck’ll look after him. Here, let me help you up.”  
He examined Chris’s wound but found the cut wasn’t too deep.  
“You’re lucky. He could have taken your arm off,” he commented, taking some of JD’s shredded shirt to wrap around the wound.  
“Had to stop him getting to JD. Didn’t have time to think.” said Chris with a wry grin. “Thanks Cowboy. Is that sick bastard dead.”  
Vin glanced over to the body. “You took out half his throat. I don’t reckon he’ll be hurting anyone else.”

“Oh my lord.”  
They all turned at the horror filled gasp and saw Ezra in the doorway.  
“JD ….”  
Buck turned his head. “It’s ok Ez, it’s not his blood. Larabee got a bit overenthusiastic with a chainsaw.”  
Ezra’s gaze turned to the rest of the room and he saw Chris sat on the floor with a bloody bandage on this arm with Vin kneeling next to him. He then saw the body of a man, blood pooling underneath him.  
“Our kidnapper I presume.” he said slowly.  
Vin nodded. “He was just about to chop JD’s leg off when we got here. Chris managed to take him out.”  
Chris came to his senses.  
“What are you doing here Ezra? I thought I told you to get Nathan to hospital.”  
Ezra stepped into the room, careful to avoid the pool of blood.  
“I saw that Josiah safely took Nathan to the hospital and decided to seek you out in case you needed my help.”  
Chris nodded. “How is Nate?”  
“Still unconscious. Now, I believe it would be a good time for me to call in our local Police Department and arrange transport for Mr Dunne and yourself to the hospital as well. Do you need any help getting our colleagues to the ground floor?” This comment was addressed to Buck and Vin who both shook their heads.  
“Call it in Ez, we’ll make sure these two are ok. We’ll just leave that psycho here for now.”  
Ezra gave his two fingered salute and with a last glance at the now quietly sobbing JD he left the room.  
Vin offered his hand to Chris who gratefully pulled himself to his feet, staggering slightly as he went light-headed. Lending his shoulder he supported him as he watched Buck wrap JD in his own jacket and lift him gently into his arms.

JD’s dreams were red, a flashing deep crimson red, with the buzz of something behind him. He struggled but couldn’t move and an ugly face descended on him. He screamed out his terror and finally jerked himself into consciousness. Vin and Buck held him down until his senses returned and finally raised their hands when they saw him settle into the pillows.  
JD’s eyes opened and he looked up at his team-mates, the nightmares now fading.  
“Welcome back JD. You’ve been out for quite a while.” said Buck reaching out to hold his young friends hand.  
“How long?” asked JD quietly.  
“They cleaned you up last night and gave you some sedatives to help you sleep. You’ve been out of it most of the day.”  
JD shook his head slowly.  
“Nathan?” he asked quietly, needing to know if what he had been told by the psycho was true.  
“Josiah is with him now. He’s still unconscious but the Doctors think he’ll be ok.”  
JD sighed deeply in relief, causing him to wince at the pain in his shoulder.  
Buck watched in concern as a range of emotions passed over the young man’s face.  
“He told me he was dead.” said JD, and Buck now understood the reaction.  
“He was lying JD. Nathan is hurt but he’s gonna be ok. Just like you and Chris.”  
“Chris got hurt?” gasped JD. “How? Is it bad?”  
Buck gripped JD’s hand harder.  
“He’s ok JD. When he pushed that psycho off you he got caught by the chainsaw. It cut his arm but not too badly. He’s had some stitches just like you but you’re both going to be ok.”  
JD closed his eyes.  
“He was going to chop my foot off. He’s done it before. He said that his record was torturing someone for nearly 7 days before he died.”  
Buck squeezed the hand again.  
“We know he’s done it before. When the cops searched the place they found several chest freezers containing the dismembered remains of 7 men. All of a similar age to you JD.”  
JD opened his eyes wide in horror.  
“He was going to do that to me and there was nothing I could do to stop him.”  
“It’s ok JD. He’s dead now. Chris made sure of that. He won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.”  
“How come he was there?”  
Vin interjected.  
“Our bad luck JD. Apparently that place has been abandoned for years and he thought he had a perfect place to carry out his evil games.”  
“Just typical of my luck.” said JD with a frown.  
“They’ve not managed to identify any of the victims yet but they were all young men JD. I guess he saw you there and the temptation was too much.”  
JD shivered. “Sick bastard.”  
“Yeah. But he’s gone to hell now.”  
“Good. How long am I gonna be here?”  
Buck looked at Vin. “I guess they’ll want you to stay overnight at least and I reckon you’ll need to talk to a trauma counsellor soon.”  
JD nodded. “My dreams were full of blood. I guess that’ll take some time to get out of my head.”  
“We’ll be here for you kid, you know that don’t you.”  
JD nodded and smiled.  
“Thanks guys.”  
They all looked up as the door opened and Chris and Ezra walked in.  
“Hey Kid, how’re you doing?” asked Larabee, his arm in a sling.  
“Thanks to you, I’m in one piece. Thanks Chris although I’m sorry you had to get hurt.”  
Chris grimaced. “It was worth it to kill that sicko.”  
“I know, but you’ll never know how grateful I am. When he told me he was going to take my foot I …….”  
His words failed but he felt his hand squeezed again by Buck.  
“You said it yourself JD. You’re in one piece and we’re all glad about that. Now all we need to do is to get Nathan sorted out and we’re back to full strength.”  
“I’ve just been to see how he’s doing. The doctors are pleased, there’s no sign of brain damage and they think it’s just a matter of time till he wakes up.”  
“He’ll have a hell of a headache.”  
“Not a good proposition. A medic with a headache. He’ll make the worse of patients.”  
JD smiled and let the conversation drift past him and settled down to sleep some more. He knew this nightmares would continue for a while but he would take advantage of all the counselling available and hopefully those nightmares would fade.


End file.
